


Let the Spectacle Astound You

by Paidendryl



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel is our wonderfully talented singer, Angel is still a sex worker, Death, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Phantom of the Opera AU, Slow Burn, Violence, because alastor is possessive and power hungry, husk and niffty have their secrets, not much has changed for their character roles but this is a poto au so don't worry!, this'll be fun!, valetino is a JERK, yep you read that right haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paidendryl/pseuds/Paidendryl
Summary: Angel hadn't been expecting much when he agreed to become the star singer at the strange Hotel/Opera House. His currentand onlyplan was to find a place to sleep, earn money to repay his pimp, and then get the hell out of that damned place asap.However, it seems that his current afterlife has other plans. Though he shouldn't be surprised, nothing in Hell ever went according to plan.This is the Phantom of the Opera Au that was meant to stay hidden.Title change! Used to beOne Love One Lifetime
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 17
Kudos: 89





	1. The Story Sets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYE! So quick note, this fic wasn't never meant to see the light of the day but I've seen so much fanart for this au that I've written it anyways. Plus, after being asked on tumblr by @cateyeinthedark to post it, I couldn't refuse haha. So please enjoy!
> 
> P.s: If you read my stories, you'll know that I hate writing word for word fics based on movies, books, cartoons etc. So as always, they have a twist of originality plots mixed in with the au so it's not copy paste. So I do apologize if it's not exactly verbatim with the movie and you were expecting that. It's just a personal pet peeve of mine.  
> And without further ado! Enjoy!!
> 
> Also, I'm willing to change the title for a new one if you have any suggestions! It's only temporary unless I can't think of a different one!

** THEN **

The old building smelled moldy.

That was Charlie’s first assessment as she walked inside, eyeing the dust and cobwebbed covered walls with a hint of disgust. She ran her hand along one of the nearby tables in the foyer of the room and grimaced when her fingers came back filthy and grey. She sighed, wiping it off her and continuing to move forward.

From the open doorway of the entrance room her partner stood, eyes glancing warily around as though she were expecting something to pop out immediately and attack. Her grip on her spear was tight and she narrowed her eyes forward, feigning a look of bravery as she mustered the strength to walk in.

“Charlie,” she called, ignoring the nervousness in her voice and feigning a cool act, “Are you sure you want _this_ place? Haven’t you heard the rumors?”

Charlie glanced from the corner of her to spot Vaggie lingering a few feet away, observing an old portrait of some random garden with a bench in it. She smiled to herself before turning on her heel to walk over to her. Charlie knew of the rumors she was talking about, how could she not? She was the Princess of Hell, in line to take over once her father, Lucifer, decided he was ready to step down and hand the reigns over to her. It was her job to know of the whole Pentagram area of what happened and who was there.

“Relax, Vaggie,” she said, swinging an arm over the tense girl’s shoulder, “The rumors are just a bunch of malarkey that demons invented to add some excitement to this place,” she assured her, “Honestly, its best not to believe everything you hear.” She unwrapped her arm and placed her hands on her hips, standing straight, “Like my dad said,” she began, voice lowering a bit to mimic Lucifer, “‘ _all demons lie, Charlie. They’re all sinners who can’t tell the truth to save their sorry asses’_!”

Vaggie let her guard down a bit and she gave a small chuckle, amused by her antics and brains. She sighed, allowing her spear to disappear before giving Charlie a tiny smile, “You’re right,” she said, “I’m still rather new to the whole demon game so I can’t say much…but still,” she worried her bottom lip for a moment, voice a whisper as she spoke, “still, this place gives me the creeps!”

Charlie laughed at that and blew through her lips, waving off her fears, “Of course it does, Vaggie! We have yet to touch it up and clean it!”

“Wait, you’re gonna actually _take_ this crap shack?”

“Of course! It’s perfect! Don’t you think?”

Vaggie paused at the soft, tender look Charlie gave her. Her eyes were pleading, filled with a hopeful light that made Vaggie hesitate to blow it out. After a few more seconds of staring and internally fighting against every single cell in her that told her _no_ , she conceded and agreed. Charlie squealed, delighted and wrapped her arms around the younger demon before twirling her around in the air. Vaggie let out a surprise yelp before she relaxed and joined in with Charlie’s laugh.

After a moment or two, they finally both settled and Vaggie was once more on the floor. She sighed, giving one last look of unsureness to the dingy building.

“You sure about this?” She asked, “Like… _really_ sure?”

“Yes I am!” Charlie grinned.

“Okay…but what about the demon they say that lives here? Ya know…the rumors that _I_ think are slightly true?”

Charlie could still see the small ounce of fear in her eyes and she softened her smile, hand on her shoulder, “Well then Vaggie, we’ll just have to frighten away the demon of so many years ago, with a little illumination!”

**\- - -**

** NOW **

“Stop! _Stop_!” A loud booming voice rang out, “Angel, _baby_ , what the _fuck_ are you doing?”

Angel dust stretched out against the bed, cheek resting in his hand as he stared boringly at the client in front of him, “Toots, I’m on the _clock_ right now. I don’t have all fucking day to appease you.”

His client, an owl looking demon, bristled at the comment and Angel watched with mild humor at the sight of his feathers puffing up.

“You fucking whores,” the demon spat, Angel merely gave a snap of fingers and finger guns. Then, he was suddenly up again, adjusting his fur and puffing up his chest fur to fix his makeshift breasts. He found his clothes and began to put them back on. Obviously _this_ John didn’t know what he wanted and Angel had better things to be doing than putting up with his needy attitude, especially when they were offering so little. Both in money _and_ essential parts.

“Listen, babe,” he began, buttoning up his suit jacket and fixing his hair, “You have my number, call me when you have a solid idea of _what_ it is you want from me. But for now, I’m taking my cash and hitting the town. I have a meeting to get to.”

The owl gave an irritated cry before snapping his fingers. Immediately a wad of bills fell into Angel’s awaiting hand and the spider demon grinned, “Nice doin’ business,” he snickered before turning.

“What kind of business does a slut like you even have?” The demon griped, “Got a room of dicks waiting to penetrate you?”

Angel grinned, “Ha! You _do_ have a sense’a humor in ya! Who knew?”

With a quick wave, Angel was off. He was glad this demon was one of the lesser and weaker kind, and one that didn’t come through Val. Had Val found out he disrespected him like this, Angel would’ve gotten the cage for sure. He shuddered at the thought as he made his way across the street. He barely survived his last stay in there, he doubt he would’ve made it through another. But Val would make sure he did, there was no way he’d risk permanently damaging his most prized possession.

It was a good seven decades since Angel had been living it up in Hell and he could honestly say that time had rather passed quickly for him, _too_ quickly if you asked him, but it wasn’t like it mattered. He still looked like a ‘snack’ as some of the newer demons would say to him, and hey, 70 years of being able to stick to the top was quite the feat! Too bad it didn’t make him an Overlord, he would’ve slayed! But then again, he was thankful. Besides, politics weren’t _his_ thing.

However.

He grinned eerily as he stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse close to the outer skirts of the Pentagram.

There were certain exceptions.

He lifted his makeshift breasts a little higher and made them more tantalizing so that they would be sure to stop anyone in their tracks. No matter the person, no one could resist the urge to stare a _good_ pair of tits, and Angel’s? His were the _fucking best._

He gave a sharp knock to the warehouse door and hummed as he heard the gruff voices inside die down. He extracted an arm out where a fedora promptly appeared along with it and he placed it on top of his head, smile never falling as the door opened with a _whoosh_.

“What da hell?” The demon before him growled, “Aye, boss! Val sent his little whore here to do the job!”

Angel pouted, “Aw, Joey, baby,” he crooned, passing by him as he let his hand glide across his chest, “Is that anyway to talk to a lady?”

The demon, Joey, gave a disgusted scoffed and rolled his eyes, “You ain’t no lady, Angel. Now make it quick. Boss is impatient.” He roughly pushed past Angel, making him stumble a bit and led the way down the corridor. Angel hmphed at the rude display and simply folded his arms, following after the demon.

“Why is the ol’fish brain wound up?” He asked, picking up the pace to walk alongside the demon, “Normally he’s happy to see me!”

“That little roach pimp of yours has been skipping out on’em. And now he won’t even make the effort to see him face to face? Boss man doesn’t take too kindly to louses.”

Angel adjusted his bowtie and raised an eyebrow. Figures Valentino would pull a stunt like that. Not that he cared though. As an Overlord, Val had certain advantages that made him “untouchable” and immune to having set payment dates with other lower class demons. It was impractical and stupid, but a demon like Val hardly bowed down to anyone and would easily dispose of anyone who tried to make him. Angel could understand the situation, but didn’t dare oppose Val’s ways.

“Ah, Joey,” he grinned, nudging him with his elbow, “You know how daddy gets. It’s on _his_ terms.”

They stopped in front of two double metal doors and Angel could make out several different voices, a couple of them were laughing, but one gruff voice spoke the loudest. Joey sniffed and looked down at him, placing a firm hand on Angel’s shoulder making the spider stiffen and look up.

“Why don’t you go and explain that to Mackie, _hm_?” Joey asked, voice low and a dark smile on his face. Angel swallowed silently and puffed up his chest, putting on a false attitude as he fixed his hair, one hand on his hip.

“It’ll be my pleasure, babe.”

The doors both opened with a loud squeak and all eyes were turned towards him. Angel simply smiled and strutted forward, brushing Joey’s hand off of him as he took a seat down with Mackie and his other goons.

“Mackie! How are ya?” He asked, elbows on the table, hands cupping his face, and body leant forwards.

Mackie eyed him suspiciously as the noise died down and the room became deathly quiet. Angel took the moment to assess and make a quick plan. Mackie was a slender demon, much like the fish he resembled, a Spanish mackerel. His black beady eyes bored into Angel’s and his thin lips were set in a scowl. It was clear he wasn’t happy, not that Angel ever met the guy when he _was_. But that all aside, it was clear that the demon here was not putting up with any games.

After a tense moment more, Mackie spoke, his voice low and guttural, “Angel,” he acknowledged, “Valentino sending his little _putas_ to do his dirty work now?”

The spider laughed and batted his eyes, “If by dirty you mean screwing with Johns, then I’d say yes. But for _this_ , I simply saw that daddy needed a little break and decided to surprise him with this!”

Mackie growled a little, “Oh really?”

Angel nodded, “Lucifer’s honor!”

Mackie didn’t seem impressed, rather he simply snapped his fingers and his men stood to attention, guns at the ready as they aimed right at Angel, “Then if that’s the case, perhaps I should send Valentino a surprise of his own!” he grinned, cruelly, laughing. Angel felt annoyance flicker to life and he fought the urge to roll his eyes. Having grown up with mafia thugs like Mackie, he was no idiot to their dark streaks and sadistic tendencies. And much like the proud Italian Mafioso blood than ran through his veins, he _always_ came prepared.

“Well then,” he sighed, giving a small pout, “If that’s how you want to play then I guess I’ll have to join in too.”

“Huh?”

Angel grinned, arms tucked in for the moment, “Ya didn’t actually think I’d come unprepared didja?” he asked, looking up with his own twisted smile, “I’m be a whore, but I ain’t stupid!” And without another word, all six arms raised up and bullets began flying from every Tommy gun in each hand. Mackie and his goons barely had chance to fire back before a bullet was shot into their bodies. Angel laughed maliciously as blood splattered everywhere and shots continued to ring out. He didn’t stop until his guns were empty, and even then he made sure that each body stayed down.

Satisfied with his gun show, he dropped each one carelessly and dusted himself off. He stepped carefully over the bodies splayed out on the floor and frowned as he noticed he’d gotten some blood on his shoes.

“Well that’s gonna be a bitch to clean,” he griped as he made his way out of the warehouse. He barely got a foot out when suddenly he was met with the door to a black carriage being opened in front of him. His eyes widened and he gulped, meeting the neutral face of his pimp, Valentino.

The Overlord showed no emotion, and that in itself had Angel’s knees nearly buckling. This had certainly put a damper into his plans. He coughed slightly, making quick work of fixing his hair and bowtie.

“Dad-,”

“Angie cakes!” Valentino spoke, cutting him off. Great, he was pissed, “What a surprise. Come inside.”

Angel gave a shaky smile, “A-actually daddy I was just-,”

“ _Now_.”

The demon scrambled to get into the carriage quickly, knowing that now wasn’t the time for any joking or sass. Valentino’s eyes were hidden behind his heart shaped sunglasses, but it didn’t a genius to know that he was beyond pissed off. The Overlord and Spider sat in a tense silence that was thick enough to cut with a knife for what felt like ages. Angel was sweating buckets by the time Valentino put his phone down.

“Thirsty, Angie?” Val asked, gesturing to the many drinks he had. Angel wasn’t an idiot, he knew better than to accept.

“No, daddy.”

Val nodded, seeming to mull over his words for a second before speaking, “Daddy was very hurt when you didn’t answer my calls, Angie.”

Angel’s eyes widened for a split second, shit! Had he actually forgotten to turn his phone back on?! He gave a shaky smile and began to explain, “Th-that’s-there’s actually a good reason daddy! Ya see, I had just finished a john and I-well, I turned my phone off to-,” he shut up immediately when he saw Val raise a single finger in warning.

“Daddy doesn’t care about that,” Val said, then he gestured for Angel to sit on his lap, “C’mere. Let me hold you Angel cakes.”

Angel gulped but did as he commanded and sat himself carefully down. Immediately one of Val’s arms had wrapped around his waist, holding him tightly.

“Let’s skip the boring talk, shall we? _What_ were you doing here?”

Angel squeaked and felt his heart sink, “I-I wanted to surprise you.”

Val laughed, dry and unamused, “Whatever for?”

“Y-you wanted more help with this sorta shtick and I have experience-,”

Val scoffed, and Angel, without thinking, spoke.

“-I’m serious daddy! I have skills in this! I’m more than just your whore, I can help! I can- _oof_!” he was pushed roughly off of his pimp’s lap and met with the harsh floor. He knew he had spoken out of line. And when he turned to meet Val’s gaze the stinging throb of a slap confirmed it.

He cupped his cheek, staring fearfully upwards at the Overlord.

“ _You_ ,” Val spat, “are a slut! _My_ slut! _I_ give the orders here Angel. _I_ decide if you’re good enough to help! _I_ decide if you make a good asset or not! And _you_ , Angie baby,” he began, laughing cruelly, “You, are only good for a quick fuck. Although considering how unsatisfied your last customer was with your performance, I don’t know if you’re even good at _that_ anymore. Do you understand?”

Angel could do nothing but nod in shame at his pimp’s words. He felt embarrassed and stupid for thinking that Val saw any other potential in him. Though now that he thought about, perhaps Val was right. What did he have? All he was good at was putting on a show and putting out. Other than that, he lacked in anything else. His father was clearly right about him.

Valentino’s fingers running through his hair brought him from his thoughts and he did his best to relax, “Aw, Angie cakes, you know I hate talking to you like this, don’t you?”

He nodded.

“But daddy has to teach his pets to behave,” he said and then the gentle touches were gone. The Overlord sat back in his seat and stared down at Angel, “Which is why I’ve upped your quota.”

Angel’s eyes widened, “Wait, what?” he said, his heart sinking and fear racing down his spine, “B-but daddy! I’m sorry!”

Valentino rolled his eyes, “I know you are. But a lesson needs to be learned. You will not be permitted to return until you have what you owe.”

“But where will I go? I can’t sleep outside!” Angel said, hardly noticing the carriage stopping and the door open. Valentino grinned wickedly at him and lifted his leg, pressing it against Angel’s chest.

“That’s none of my concern,” he simply said and then kicked the other-literally-out. Angel fell out with a yelp and landed face first against the rough pavement. His heart was pounding and fear had a heavy hold on him as he looked up and stared at Val with pleading eyes.

“Wait!” He called, extending his arm out. But the door to the car simply shut without another sound and rolled away, leaving Angel to look like an idiot kneeling on the sidewalk. He was thankful there were no other demons around to see his situation and he was given at least a brief moment to let everything sink in.

So he owed Valentino more money, he’d been in a situation like this before, he could do it again! All he had to do was make good with a few snobbish rich jerks and take as much as he could get from them and he’d be back to curling up to Val’s good side and residing his in plush apartment. He needed to make note to have one of his girl buddies at the studio make a rundown to his apartment and bring him his pig. He sighed, reaching into his chest fluff and pulling out his hellphone. It was still pretty late in the night and he doubted there’d be much place for him to rest over at Cherri’s. The girl was known to through wild parties that ended up destroying half of neighborhoods and right now, all Angel wanted was a nap.

Despite the lack of a date for when payment was due, Angel knew that Val had a date in mind. It was only a matter of _when_ he’d come knocking to collect both the money and Angel, or his dead corpse.

The spider demon groaned in defeat as he sat at the curb. God what he wouldn’t fuck for miracle. He spared a glance up towards the sky, seeing the bright light of Heaven shining in the distance. Was he really going to resort to… _that_? He couldn’t see a reason _not_ to, he was caught in a pretty hard position and he was tired and hungry. But was there a guarantee he’d be answered?

He cringed at how weak he was acting, really. What kind of useless, dependent whore was he?

He looked around the area. He was in a part of the pentagram that he barely recognized, but wasn’t unfamiliar with. As a sex worker, Val had him spread thin everywhere, so he wasn’t too surprised that he had a vague memory of this place.

Standing up with a grunt, Angel decided his best option was to start walking and hope that he managed to find a place to stay at.

**-**

**-**

He had been walking for hours and his feet were killing him! Angel had hardly seen a suitable place for him to sleep in the many hours he had spent walking, nor had he even seen a demon willing to take him home and sleep with him!

“What the fuck!” He finally said aloud after finding a bench to sit on, “Never have I been to an area where it’s so empty! Who the fuck owns this turf?!” he asked nobody, pissed at how horrible this night was turning out to be. God, he was tired!

“What’s a spider got to do to get a nice place to sleep at?” he bemoaned, feeling dejected. Feeling too depressed to do more than just stare up at the red and yellow hell sky, Angel began to sing a quiet tune to himself, after all, if there was no one around to listen, he might as well do whatever the hell he wanted. What he did he have to lose?

“ _Occhi tristi, con ricordi deliziosi_ ,” he sang softly, _“come ombre che scompaiono al mattino come immagini che diventano realtà_ … _chiederei ad ogni cuore innamorato,_ _se hanno visto al mondo tanto amore, e perchè tanto amare provoca tanto dolore_ ,” his voice carried softly through the calm night, easing his nerves and helping him to settle, and though the words carried a sad, melancholy tune, his voice was able to carry it beautifully and make those willing to listen feel his pain. He didn’t notice the way a black shadow seemed to be watching him, slowly moving closer as though to listen to him

“ _se hanno visto al mondo tanto amore,_ ” he finished with a sigh, closing his eyes as he resorted to actually sleeping on the bench. The dark shadow rose a bit and Angel could feel his fur beginning to stand on end, though he took as the wind making him feel cold. Just as the shadow seemed to grow bigger and practically loom over him, a voice shattered it all.

“Wow! You sing beautifully!”

Angel snapped his eyes and turned his body around with a start, the shadow quick to disappear. Behind him was a younger demon, her long blonde hair was tied back behind her back, dressed in a white dress shirt and some suspenders along with black pants. She had a guilty smile on her pale white face, her colored cheeks looking redder as she realized her small slip-up. Angel was taken aback by her seeming to appear out of nowhere and he had to admit there was something strangely familiar about her. Where had he seen her? The longer they stared, the more the Spider demon could see just how much warmth shone in her eyes that made Angel wonder if they were actually a demon. He raised an eyebrow.

“Didn’t realize I had audience, you looking to buy toots?” He asked, breaking their staring contest. The girl blinked, confused by his question and Angel got the slightest hint that perhaps she didn’t know who he was, which was a _huge_ shocker. How could anybody _not_ know about him? His face was fucking plastered everywhere!

“I didn’t mean to interrupt,” the demon girl said, clearly feeling bad about having been caught, “I just stepped outside of my hotel to catch a breather. It’s been…pretty crazy tonight,” she chuckled, though it didn’t uphold the happiness it was meant to convey. Angel’s eyebrow raised even higher as he glanced behind her to said hotel and saw that it was very much not busy.

“…right,” he said, nodding, playing along, “Well I’m just gonna mosey on outta here, sorry for the trouble.”

He made to stand up and walk away, but the other was suddenly blocking him, making him yelp in surprise, “Hey, what the hell? What gives?”

The demon before him bit her bottom lip and she nervously wrung her hands together, “L-listen,” she said, voice soft and eyes shining, “I don’t know you and you don’t know me, but I’ve been having trouble lately, and I need some help.”

Angel looked her up and down, okay…perhaps she wasn’t as innocent as he had thought, “I charge by the hour,” he said. She blinked, eyes wide as it took a moment for his words to sink in. It was her turn to look him up and down and when it clicked to her, she was as red as an apple.

“Oh. _Oh_! Oh sweet-no, _no_!” She said quickly, face burning, waving her hands rapidly, “No I don’t mean _that_!”

“Then what the hell do you want?” He hadn’t meant to sound so snappish, he just really wanted to leave so he could find somewhere to sleep.

“I run that hotel!” She suddenly blurted out, pointing to the one behind them. Angel glanced back, taking in the building. It was large, built with too many floors to count and clearly meant for something _more_ than just a rinky dink hotel. In fact, with its rustic art decorum and gothic mystique over it, glass stained windows and fancy stairway leading to the four pillars in front of the large brass doors, Angel would have to say it looked more like an

“That’s an opera house.”

The demon behind him flushed, giving a small chuckle as she rubbed the back of her neck, “Y-yeah…I know.

“You turned that place into a hotel?” Angel asked.

The girl nodded, “Well yeah. I figured it’d be a great place for people to come and rehabilitate themselves! I bought this place to help sinners find redemption and make it back to heaven! And what better way than by a temporary place to live away from all the temptations of Hell!”

Angel blinked, an idea forming in his head as well one other thought. This girl was quite stupid in thinking that demons could be redeemed. Angel nearly laughed at the thought. A sinner being redeemed? A demon turning into one of those snot-nosed angels? What a crazy idea to entertain, a stupid thought to add flames to. However, if she was offering free rooms…

“Got any clients?”

The girl shook her head, “Not really. No one really believes in my idea at the moment. I’m hoping to change that.”

Angel leaned forward a bit, curious, “Oh yeah? How so?

“I’m not sure. But when I heard you singing, I got an idea!”

“And that is?” Angel asked, it was adorable at how easily excited this demon could get.

“Well you said it yourself, this place is really an opera house. So shouldn’t it be treated as such?”

Angel nodded, slowly, catching on to what she was getting at, “I see…”

“So then you get what I’m hinting at?”

“You want to bring live entertainment to this place, yeah?”

She nodded, “Yes! Exactly! If I do that, I can attract more people who will be willing to stay and try to get better! And with your voice, it’s sure to happen!” She beamed. Angel’s eyes widened, arms quickly rising up and waving frantically.

“Whoah, whoah! Hold the phone toots, I can’t just-!”

“Charlie! What are you doing out here?!” A shrill voice called out. Both Angel and the other demon, who’s name apparently was Charlie, turned to see another young girl approaching. Her skin, from what Angel could tell in the dim lighting, was a light grey, her eyes narrowed on him with the biggest trace of displeasure as she marched from the steps of the Opera Hotel house quickly and towards them both.

“Vaggie!” Charlie grinned, meeting her and grabbing her hand before quickly dragging her to Angel’s spot, “Guess _what_! I just got the most amazing idea!”

Vaggie eyed Angel with greater disdain that seemed to grow as Charlie continued to talk animatedly about her idea. Vaggie held up a hand followed by an exasperated sigh, “Charlie what are you talking about?”

“Oh well you see, I just came out here to think and stuff about how to get our idea going when I heard the _most_ _amazing_ voice singing! I come out here and I find, uh,” She was pointing at Angel who had _definitely not_ been looking for a way to sneak by, “What was your name?”

The spider paused mid-step, meeting their gaze awkwardly before subjecting himself to his fate, “Angel. The name’s Angel Dust.”

“The porn star?!” Vaggie said, jaw dropping. Charlie raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

Angel simply beamed and perked up his chest fluff, flashing one of his signature smiles, “The one and only!” He said, finger gunning her, “Guess this place wasn’t as behind in times as I thought!”

Charlie took a step back, hands on her cheeks as she gaped, “Oh my gosh! That explains-er, I’m sorry!” She said, hoping that she hadn’t offended him. Angel waved her off with a smile and shrugged.

“Eh, don’t sweat it. Kinda flattered that you didn’t realize,” he grinned, laughing. Vaggie huffed, humming a small growl as she folded her arms over her chest, fingers tapping against her bicep annoyingly.

“Right. As swell as it has been to meet you, _we_ need to go,” she sniffed.

“Aw but Vaggie! He can help us!” Charlie said, stopping her as she turned to leave.

Vaggie sighed, “Charlie I don’t think _he_ can. His reputation and the attention he could bring to the hotel is not something we need nor want,” She growled, glaring at the spider who simply winked back, making her see red.

“But it _is_!” Charlie pleaded, “Vaggie this Hotel was once an opera house and it still is! We can draw people in by putting on performances and shows! We can make this a welcoming place!”

Angel stood watching them talk before he reached into his pocket to take out his phone. He glanced at the time and gave a silent gasp at how late it was already. Damn, he needed to sleep. He wasn’t sure how long he had till Val decided enough was enough, and the sooner he got rest, the better he’d be able to plan. He looked back at Charlie and Vaggie who seemed to still be talking amongst each other before glancing towards the opera house behind. Angel wasn’t used to singing to large crowds, well not in the normal kind of way anyways, and he wasn’t all that comfortable with it. But this place was a hotel, and if he could squeeze in a place to sleep then he was willing to do what he needed to get by. He placed his three hands behind his back and coughed into the fourth, gaining the two other demons attention.

“Listen,” he began, “I’m not exactly sure what it is you’re trying to do. I get it, but as lame and stupid as it sounds, I’m…desperate,” he admitted, “My pimp kicked me out and I’m on borrowed time and long story short, I need a place to stay. I can’t promise I’ll be good, but I can give at least five percent!”

Charlie and Vaggie looked at each other, each unsure of what to say. Charlie’s face seemed to reveal that she was willing to help, but her partner was hesitant in doing so.

“We should do it,” Charlie said. Vaggie frowned.

“I don’t know…”

“Hey,” Charlie said, softer this time, placing a gentle hand on Vaggie’s shoulder, “This is exactly why I got this place. To help people in need. Even if their hearts aren’t in it, _I_ _can’t_ turn them away. No matter what, I know there’s good in everyone.”

Vaggie sighed quietly and shook her head, a small, _tense_ , smile on her face, “Inside every demon’s a rainbow,” she muttered, rolling her eyes. Charlie grinned.

“Exactly!”

“So is that a yes?” Angel asked, growing a little bored of their lovefest. The girls turned to him and though Vaggie seemed to be appalled over the entire thing, she begrudgingly let Charlie do as she wished.

“Yes!” The blonde squealed, “But there are some ground rules and oh! You will need to sing!”

Angel grimaced, before sagging his shoulders, “Do I at least get paid?” He asked, a small hopeful look on his face. What? Could you blame him? He needed all the help he could get to pay back Val.

“What? _No_!” Vaggie was quick to protest, but Charlie was quicker as she blocked her view from Angel.

“If that’s what it’ll take, I’m sure we can work something out!” She said. Angel perked up, thinking that this girl was horribly easy to push over and naïve enough to take advantage of. Vaggie caught his small amused smile and didn’t hesitate to summon her spear and point it at him threateningly.

“ _I_ don’t trust you,” She hissed at him, “One wrong move and you’re _out_. I won’t let you take advantage of her!”

Angel rolled his eyes and held his arms up in surrender, “Alright, alright, don’t get your panties in a twist,” he scoffed, his words only serving to make her angrier. He snickered, he was definitely going to enjoy messing with her. However, before Vaggie or he could say anything more to each other, Charlie was already pulling him towards the opera hotel house and guiding him inside.

Angel hardly heard her as she talked excitedly about how this was going to work and that she couldn’t wait to introduce him to her two other staff members. But Angel was hardly listening, too busy thinking of his own problems and trying to soak in the place.

However, neither of them had noticed the dark shadow darting along the side of the building’s walls, a twisted smile on its face as it slithered between two wooden boards nailed to a window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T҉̩h̫̪̠e҉̭̣͍̱̙̩̗ ͈͉̲͚͜ͅs̼͉̪̖̰̟̖t͟a̞̗͎͚̙̟ͅg̵̠e̯͕̠̫̺̠̕ͅ ̟͓͙͢i̙̰̻̼͕͕͘s̱̼̫̯ ͚̫͈͕͉̖͓s̫̙̫̤̣̪̭e̵̳̮̹͔̣ͅṭ͖̬̩̼.̖̟͉͍̪͖ͅ T͍͕̭h̬͠ḙ̸̰̩ ̖̩͇͖̗s̝̱̟͓̯̦h̢͚̫̦̳̪ͅow͟ ̟̺b̤̮̼̬̞̠e̵̘g͚͜i̴̬̪̯͓͓͇̱n͍͉͖̹̰̩͡ͅs̠̺̹͠.̼͖̬̞͈ ̝͚͓͍͖͔S͚͚͇͢t̛a͇͉̥͕y̵̮̝ ̗͖͍ͅt͏̯̫un̷͇̩e͙͔d̠͓.̳̜̠̝
> 
> **-**
> 
> Tada! Finally got the chance to post it! So yes, this is a Phantom of the Opera Au I swear! The plots different, but it's the same premise and it won't deviant too much from the original. So song references, Alastor trying to woo Angel to choose him and glorious deaths and plenty of possessiveness! Though I figured the story might as well have an actual plot thrown is as well hahaha! Or in other words, I already wrote this story out and it's too late to rewrite the storyline O-O
> 
> Thank you for taking the time read this! I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I will! till next time, don't hesitate to leave a quick comment and share your thoughts of how things will go and what you think of Angel's predicament.
> 
> Oh also! The song is an Italian one that my friend introduced me to and I can't get it out of my head, go ahead and give it a listen to if you'd like! it's called No Potho Reposare sung by Andrea Parodi. Give it a listen to! It's actually really sweet!
> 
> **Comments? Thoughts? Opinions?**
> 
> **Your comments mean a lot to me, they really do, so please feel free to leave me one! I love hearing your thoughts, ideas, and opinions!**
> 
> **✧ ─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ**
> 
> **You can catch me on Tumblr @paidenzilla**
> 
> **Thanks for reading!**
> 
> **Apologies for any grammar errors!!**
> 
> **Please leave a comment or a critique (if ya want!)**


	2. Strange Things Begin

It had been three weeks since Angel’s move in to the Hotel Opera House, a place which Charlie so eloquently decided to call the Happy Opera Hotel. Cheesy as fuck and definitely not a name that rolled off the tongue nicely, but it was too late to change her mind. Angel recalled giving her a small smile that was a mix of cringe and sad upon hearing, though Charlie as usual acknowledged neither and proclaimed it proudly.

As well as learning the building’s name and trying to persuade Charlie to rethink its horrendous name, Angel had the pleasure of meeting the two caretakers that had overseen the Opera house before Charlie bought it. They had not been what he had expected.

The first was a cat type demon, his wings folded and a bottle of cheap booze in his hand. He reeked horribly of the smell and Angel noted that the demon, Husk as he’d come to know, was always chugging down a bottle. Clearly he carried his addiction down to Hell as well as him. But appearance aside, Angel noted that Husk was rather guarded and looked as though he held many secrets. Charlie confirmed this later on when he had asked about it and as to no surprise, she hadn’t questioned it.

“The guy likes his privacy,” Charlie said, grunting as she set down a box in her office, rubbing her hands together to wipe them of the dust and dirt attached to them. She had looked back at Angel, the spider in question lounging in her office chair, clearly bothered that he hadn’t offered to assist her, “I don’t like to press people who don’t want to talk.”

Angel hummed, idly nodding his head that rested in the palm of his hand, “Uh huh…right,” he pondered back to the many times she had badgered him into sharing more about himself, but hey, who was he to correct her? “So nuthin’bout’em makes ya curious?” he asked, tilting his head slightly, “The guy clearly knows more about this place than he lets on.”

Charlie thought for a moment before shrugging, “It’s not for me to judge. He was kind enough to let me buy it from him. Though he was pretty cryptid about it come to think of it…”

Angel perked up at that, straightening himself in his seat as he looked at Charlie with interest, eyes lit, “What’d he say?”

“W-well nothing much, but he was hesitant about letting me sign the papers. Plus he had very specific rules about payments and keeping up with maintenance. Oh! And there was something about a dressing room he wanted me to avoid at all costs…” She put a finger to her chin thoughtfully and seemed to be pondering the oddness of it.

Angel however, was clearly intrigued. Did that mean this place was haunted? Was that a thing in Hell? He pursed his lips at that. Hell was strange in a sense where essence of demons tended to linger and possess objects if they died again, but he never heard anything of places being haunted by an actual lingering spirit…perhaps that happened if a demon were to double die?

He hadn’t realized he had said anything out loud until he heard Charlie snickering, mouth hidden behind her hand. She was looking at Angel with a funny expression before clearing her throat.

“That’s a funny thought, Angel,” She said, shaking her heads, “But no. Demons can’t haunt places. Sure their energy can linger behind and that’s why we have possessed objects, but they can’t physically haunt a place. This isn’t the human plane.”

And that was the end of that conversation. Charlie had excused herself from the room due to having to take care of other hotel duties. But their conversation stuck around Angel’s head and made him even more curious about what secrets the literal cat-looking demon refused to let out of the bag.

Though, if he thought Husk was mysterious, the other caretaker of the hotel was even more so. She was a small thing, quick on her feet and with words. She dressed as though she came from the fifties. She had a major penchant for keeping things clean, much to Angel’s annoyance and much like Husk, she kept to herself. Though on the rare occasion she would engage in conversation with Angel however each one gave the impression that she also had secrets of her own. Though at this point, Angel was worried he might’ve been a tad bit more paranoid.

Which would’ve made perfect sense. He hadn’t had a touch of his drugs since arriving to this place and three weeks going completely cold turkey was killing him. Well, mostly. Husk was kind enough to share his beer with him on the worst of days and since he had no weed to smoke, he did his best to just sleep most of the symptoms off. Which in hindsight was stupid because he was left feeling groggier and even more sluggish than before. It was a pain in the ass, of course, but it was also a rule he had to unfortunately abide by while living here. He only forced himself to endure it because he had no place else to go and needed all the help he could get.

He luckily still had yet to hear from Val, but in the meantime, he kept himself busy. After meeting everyone, Angel was put to work to finding a song and rehearsing for his performance to come which was a perfect distraction to the pain his body was going through. However, needless to say, he was nervous. Singing in front of a crowd was different from making porn. It was just so out of left field to him. All he had ever done since coming to Hell was sex work. It was all he knew at this point, which was sad to think about it, but what did you expect? Besides, Val always said he had no talent in other things besides sex and Angel was beginning to wonder if maybe he shouldn’t go through with this after all. How could he go through with this? He was once again beginning to think that perhaps, maybe, he was in way over his head. After all, he could be getting twice as much dough on the streets than in this crappy place, plus he could go back to taking his drugs! But the thought was always pushed back by the notion that he’d be without a bed and food again.

He stood in front of his mirror, his pet pig idly snorting and scuffling at his feet. He glanced down and gave a small smile, he was glad one of his friends from the studio was able to sneak Fat Nuggets over to him. He wasn’t sure he could handle this whole ordeal without him. Letting out a frustrated sigh he looked back to the papers he held in his hand. Charlie had given them to him, saying that Husk had found them in some old boxes and thought it would be a great one to do. Angel thought otherwise.

The song was beyond cheesy and a bit too lovey-dovey for his tastes. He looked over the words and felt a headache building.

“Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned?” He rolled his eyes at the words and placed the papers down on his dresser with a gag, “She doesn’t expect me to actually sing this trash does she? We’re in _Hell_! Demons won’t fall for this shit,” he huffed.

Though he knew there was no arguing against Charlie once her mind was set. That’s what he had discovered over the three weeks. She may have been easy to fool over on most if not some things, but when it came to righteousness and cleanliness, she was a stickler for it. And Angel found that out when he had suggested a song of his own. Charlie had shut it down immediately with the help of her girlfriend.

“That song is way too dirty to sing to here! It’s a rehabilitation center, not a strip club,” Vaggie had commented.

“No one’s askin’ya toots,” Angel had hissed quickly, trying to get Charlie to side with him. Vaggie simply hmphed at him and smirked smugly when Charlie shook her head in disagreement.

“Vaggie’s right on this one, Angel,” The girl had said, “Our shows are supposed to be neat and clean! And this one’s way too vulgar.”

“But this is Hell,” Angel deadpanned, “Everyone loves this shit.”

Charlie nodded, “Yeah, but the Happy Hotel represents something different! We’re a clean establishment inviting others to partake! That song is just tasteless and would only encourage sinners.”

Angel glanced around and blinked a couple times, “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize we were in a church.”

“Listen here you walking STD-,” Vaggie began.

“- _Hey_! I _am_ clean!” Angel snapped quickly.

“-well you sure don’t smell it,” the girl replied back.

“Aye! Fuck you!”

Charlie clapped her hands together and gained their attention quickly before things could escalate, “ _Okay_ , look. I’m in charge of this place and Angel, I’m sorry. The song is too dirty. Just stick with the one Husk found.”

And that was that. Angel had left with a huffed and stomped out the office and towards the bar to where Husk was drinking. He slammed the folder down that held the song and scowled at Husk who simply raised an eyebrow.

“ _This_ ,” he hissed, gesturing to the folder, “is all _your fucking_ fault! Where the hell didja even find this?”

Husk glanced down at the folder, eyebrow dropping before taking another swig of his drink. He pushed the folder closer to Angel with disdain and swallowed audibly, clearly not wanting anything to do with the Spider’s ranting, “It was in one of the rooms Niffty was cleaning.”

“A little too _coincidental_ , don’tcha think?” Angel asked, looking at him with suspicion. Husk simply rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Sing the song or don’t, but don’t come fucking dumping your stupid problems onto me.”

Saying nothing more, Angel took the folder and walked towards the lobby steps, deciding to head back to his room.

“ _I think it’s a wonderful choice, my darling. Better than that crude filth you like to play_.”

Thinking it was Husk talking to him, Angel whirled around with an insult at the tip of his tongue. But it died down when he saw that Husk was knocked out on the bar counter and he was by himself. He raised an eyebrow, feeling his fur bristle as a cold shiver ran down his spine.

“What the fuck?” He had said out loud, walking backwards towards the steps, his hands blindly looking for the handrail. Once he found it, he turned back to facing forward, but not before glancing behind him one last time to see if he could catch anything out of the ordinary. When it all seemed clear, he shook the experience off and went upstairs. If anyone saw and asked why he had ran full speed to the top, he would simply deny it.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Stranger things continued to happen after that incident during Angel’s stay, some he wasn’t so sure he could explain away as nothing unusual.

He continued to feel as though eyes were watching him and that the shadows around him were following him. He vaguely had the thought that it was just his lack of drugs in his system making him go nuts, but he could’ve _sworn_ he saw a horned shadow darting away from the corner of his eye. And then the voice came. It was sparse and random, always appearing without warning and catching Angel off guard with its sound. It held a distinct old-timey tone to it, reminding Angel of an old radio host his parents would listen to when he was a young child. The strangest part of it all was that it seemed whoever was speaking to him meant no harm, in fact every time he heard it was when they were encouraging him or complimenting him. The spider demon found it flattering as well as worrisome.

That aside, he continued to rehearse his song for his performance, determined to be finally good at something else.

And it was in those moments, where he stood on the empty stage by himself that he finally met the being behind his stalking.

It was while he was singing towards the end of the song that it began. He had been trying to get his breath to last longer as he held the note but each time proved difficult and he was finding himself more out of breath with each attempt. He flopped lazily to the floor, staring up at the rafters overhead as he panted heavily, trying to ease the lightheadedness he felt. He breathed in heavily and exhaled just as much.

“God this is going to kill me,” he groaned, forcing himself to sit up as he looked over the lyrics sheet, “For as simple as ya fuckin’are, you sure are hard to finish,” he said, pouting.

The air around him suddenly grew a tad bit colder than normally, and he could’ve sworn that there was a faint buzz of static around him. He glanced around and all was still. He swallowed heavily, heart beginning to race as a chill ran down his spine. He looked towards the shadows and saw nothing moving, but at the same time he _knew_ _something_ was looking back.

“Well this is fuckin’ creepy,” he muttered to himself, standing up shakily, “Is someone here?” he called.

Silence replied back.

He shook his head, doing his best to make himself appear unaffected by the tension, “Ookay, Angel. Keep it together,” he murmured to himself, “Now is _not_ the time for a breakdown.”

He made to turn back towards the empty auditorium but something shifting caught his attention. He spun around quickly, watching wide eyed as he caught one of the shadows moving promptly before red glowing eyes seemed to manifest into existence. He yelped, jumping back and tripping over his feet. He grunted as he landed harshly on the ground, but it was forgotten as a voice suddenly seemed to echo around him.

“You need to take deeper breaths,” That familiar old-timey radio spokesperson said, “From your diaphragm. Your stomach should expand as you breathe inwards.”

“Wha…?” Angel said dumbly, was he hearing correctly?

“You’re also a bit pitchy, my dear. You need to do some warmups before you carry on practicing such a beautiful song.”

“What the _fuck_ is going on?!” Angel cried out, standing up.

“There’s no need for such crass language, darling.”

“No need for-,” Angel shook his head, “Who the _fuck_ are you?” he squinted his eyes, trying his best to see if he could catch a better glimpse of the being with him, but he was unable to make an outline of anyone.

“Why, I’m here to help you,” the being said, and Angel could _feel_ that he was smiling, “I couldn’t help but over that wonderful voice of yours, and while you have potential for promising talent-,”

“Aye!” Angel cut in, pouting and offended.

“-you need someone to help you unlock it!” They carried on as though Angel had never spoken, “Which is why I am here!”

“And you are?”

There was a low chuckle around the auditorium and Angel gasped as a black shadow circled around his feet quickly before darting off. The Spider’s eyes followed it and watched as it rested against a nearby wall, a wicked smile on its face.

“You can call me your angel of music,” the being said, “A savior to your talent!”

Angel tried not to laugh at the ridiculous name, finding the irony of a probable demon in hell referring himself to an angel, but whatever got this guy’s rocks off, he wasn’t going to complain. If anything, he found a bit of pride in the whole situation, pleased to see that his voice was worthy of calling his own personal tutor to stalk him. However, he was going to be sorely upset if this ended up being a hallucination.

He adjusted his bowtie before placing his bottom hands on his hips and folding the other two over his chest, “Alright, so yer my “ _angel_ ” of music,” he carried on, using quotations, “Do I get to see yer face?” he asked, one eyebrow raised as he scanned the area for them, squinting his eyes in hopes to see them better. Silence rang out and Angel was worried they might’ve left, but out of the blue the black shadow remerged and stood directly in front of him. Angel bit back a yelp and stepped back, peering into those bright red eyes it watched him with. He watched as it tilted its head to the side, smile growing and eyes squinting as though it liked what he saw. Angel swallowed nervously, feeling scrutinized under their gaze. He felt himself stiffen when it suddenly leaned in closer and even though it was nothing but a shadow, Angel found himself trying to push them back, his hands going right through them. The black mass smiled slyly and shook as though it was laughing.

“L-listen,” he began, once the shadow let up and disappeared, “I get that you want to help me. But _why_?”

“Why does anyone do anything?” The being laughed haughtily, “For sheer entertainment! It’s been rather dull these past years, hardly anyone putting on shows anymore…but when I heard _you_ , why I knew my boredom would be cured!”

“Ah,” Angel nodded, “I’m just toy to you. Sure, whatever,” he sighed, too tired and confused by all of this, “Well, I suppose if you’re gonna start teaching me, we better get right to it, hm?”

“Oh splendid! Let’s take it from the top, shall we?”

**-**

**-**

**-**

The day for performing came faster than Angel would’ve liked it to, and though he had additional help on his side, he was still rather nervous about the whole thing.

He had been sitting at the bar, sipping on a tasty cocktail Husk had mixed for him and hoping its sweet and burning taste would distract him from his troubles, when out of the blue Charlie and Vaggie had suddenly come walking in, voices loud. Vaggie seemed nervous as she spoke to the blonde, her hands making wild gestures as she ranted about whatever thoughts she had. Angel raised a single eyebrow and looked as they both paused a few feet away from the bar. He noted that Charlie was dressed more professional like than she normally was and he wondered if that had anything to do with Vaggie’s early morning bitching.

“All I’m saying Charlie is that maybe we shouldn’t rush this…w-we can wait a bit more, you know? _Actually_ plan things out!”

“No way Vaggie,” The other replied, tying her loose hair back into its normal ponytail, “I’m _done_ waiting. We’ve done _nothing but_ waiting! Now that we actually have a chance, I don’t want to waste it!”

“Aye, uh, what’s going on?” Angel interrupted. The two girls looked back at him with mixed reactions. Charlie seemed to be brimming with hope and excitement, as usual, and Vaggie was pissed off more than usual.

“Nothing-,”

“We have an interview!” Charlie cheered.

“Why?” Angel asked.

“To announce the official opening of our Happy Opera Hotel!”

“ _Please_ don’t call it that,” Angel pleaded, knowing full well his words went unnoticed.

And as he predicted, Charlie didn’t even acknowledge them as she went right into explaining, “It’s gonna be great! After waiting for so, _so_ long, Katie Killjoy finally gave us a spot! Granted it was because of some last minute drop out and we were last pick…b-but still! This a momentous occasion for us all!” She grinned excitedly, turning to look back at Angel. At that moment, Angel’s phone pinged and he glanced down, blocking out Charlie’s words as he turned his attention to his device. He stared at the words and grinned, snapping his fingers and looking to Charlie.

“Whatever ya say, toots. Hey! Since you’ll be gone, maybe I can get out of this place for a while too, hm?” Angel asked, grinning and bouncing excitedly in his seats. Charlie and Vaggie both looked to him.

“Well, I suppose it couldn’t-,”

“Absolutely not!” Vaggie cut in, arms folding over her chest, “This is the most important meeting for us and we can’t risk anything going wrong!” Angel rolled his eyes and rested an elbow on the bar counter, chin resting in his palm.

“Relax, chica!” He sneered, smile growing when he heard her growl warningly, “It’ll be a quick in and out! You’ll hardly even notice I’m gone!”

“Oh please,” Vaggie fumed, then she looked to Charlie, “What he _should_ be doing, is practicing his song for his performance!” She half yelled, turning back to Angel with an accusing glare.

“Again, _relax_ ,” He sighed, “I’ve practiced that song forwards and back, day in and out! I know it like I know my dick!” Both Vaggie and Charlie shrunk back in disgust, “And my performance isn’t until tomorrow. I’ve got time! Besides, I’ve been getting a little help,” he shrugged. Vaggie opened her mouth in protest but was cut off by Husk’s sharp voice chiming in.

“By _who_?” He asked, gaining everyone’s attention, it was always an intriguing moment when Husk decided to pipe in. His eyes were narrowed at Angel, a single eyebrow raised.

“What?” Angel asked, suddenly feeling that maybe he _shouldn’t_ have said that. But it was too late for that. Husk, for once, actually set down his beer bottle and turned his body so that he was fully facing Angel, a stern look on his face.

“ _Who’s helping_ you?” The demon asked. There was a sudden tension in the air that made Angel feel suffocated, every part of him screamed to keep it silent. He had the feeling that his angel wouldn’t appreciate being outed. He brushed it off, instead flashing a seductive smile as he leaned towards the other.

“Why? _Jealous_ ~?” He teased, at Husk’s unimpressed look he eased up and shrugged again, “I’m not sure who he is actually, he hasn’t given me any name to call him by. But he says he’s my _Angel of Music_ , cheesy as fuck right?” He asked, but his tone betrayed him as well as the way his fur seemed to turn pinker, “Personally I would’ve gone for something more mysterious, but it was all he wanted to give me.”

Charlie looked genuinely worried at this and Vaggie seemed to share her same sentiments, “Angel, there’s no one else here but us.”

“Charlie, do you think it’s…the _demon_ from the rumors?” Vaggie whispered. The Princess of Hell bit her lip for a moment before turning to Angel, who was slouching back in his seat. He could see the concern in her eyes and knew she was about to say something about this, but he beat her to it.

“Don’t worry about it. It happened while I was detoxing from my drugs. Crazy shit happens when you go cold turkey. I probably just hallucinated him. No big deal,” he said. He’d rather not listen to them judge him for probably seeing and talking to something that wasn’t there. Besides, his moments between that strange being and him were personal and he didn’t want anyone taking that from him.

“So…about leaving this joint?” He asked, breaking the awkward air between them all and trying to steer them away from the topic. Charlie blinked before seeming to relax a bit as the subject was dropped.

“As long as you don’t get into any trouble, I don’t see what the harm is,” Charlie replied back, she looked down at her wrist watch and gasped, “Ah! Vaggie we gotta go!” She barely gave Vaggie the time to respond before she was grabbing her wrist and racing out the door, leaving Angel alone in the bar with Husk. His phone pinged again and he looked back down.

_CherrieBXOX: Hey babe! You coming or whut?_

He glanced towards Husk, who looked like he was lost in thought as he glared holes into the counter surface, and around the empty lobby. Angel grinned and stood up, quickly sending a reply.

_AngelXXX: Ya know it Sugartits, see ya soon! <3 _

And without so much as another word, he made a mad dash towards the door and outside, not missing the way Husk eyes followed him out before he too left the bar area and towards a hidden doorway covered by a dust ridden curtain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Husk has some secrets, hmm?? And Angel gets an unofficial meeting with his Angel of Music-don't worry, Alastor's appearance will be made soon!! But for now, I can't wait for Charlie's interview and our dear Spider Demon's starring performance!
> 
> -
> 
> Thank you all so much for your positive feedback! I can't believe how many kudos I've gotten as well as comments! I'm determined to bring out the best of this story, so I apologize in advance if updates seem long. I'm doing my best to have weekly updates so as not to keep you waiting for too long! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story and I hope this chapter was just as good as the first!
> 
> If you have any thoughts or comments, feel free to drop them! I love hearing anything you have to say and it really helps to boost my confidence!
> 
> Thank you so much! Till next time!
> 
> **Comments? Thoughts? Opinions?**
> 
> **Your comments mean a lot to me, they really do, so please feel free to leave me one! I love hearing your thoughts, ideas, and opinions!**
> 
> **✧ ─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ**
> 
> **You can catch me on Tumblr @paidenzilla**
> 
> **Thanks for reading!**
> 
> **Apologies for any grammar errors!!**
> 
> **Please leave a comment or a critique (if ya want!)**


End file.
